The Beginning of Something Beautiful
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: This is a collab between myself and Donut Yang. This is a romantical story between Tech and Donny, and I hope you like it. Donny gets the 'Opposite Disease' and commits a horrible crime. He is put in an insane asylum for it. Tech is his caretaker. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Rated M for adult themes. (doesn't get TOO hardcore)


_**HAI!**_

_**This is yet another collaboration between myself and Donut Yang.**_

_**A quick warning, if you didn`t read the description/summary:**_

_**CONTAINS YAOI. DON`T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF GTFO NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN.**_

_**This yaoi-y story is between Tech and Donny, hehe.**_

_**ENJOI!**_

~*Donny*~

I`m at home, when I get a sudden urge to cough.

So I cough into my hand. My hand comes back red and slick with blood.

I stare at the blood. That can`t be my blood, can it? Why would I cough up blood?

Disgusted, I walk into the kitchen to wash my hand off. I wash the blood off of my hand, then I just happen to glance into the mirror hanging over the sink.

My eyes, which are normally dark brown, are now red.

Oh no, this happened to my sister, Donut.

I have the Opposite Disease.

I`m going to become another D.Y.

Oh God.

**#^D.Y.^#**

**I feel so alive.**

** I feel like I could do anything.**

** I reach for a knife, sitting prettily in the knife holder. Just waiting for me to take it.**

** I do.**

** I test its weight. Light. I swing it a few times. Nice. Now to test its sharpness.**

** I bring the knife across my wrist, reveling in the sweet crimson pain that it weeps.**

** It`s sharp enough for my purposes.**

** I clench my hand around the handle, and set out to do whatever I want.**

** A smile graces my lips as I pass through the doorway and into the freezing night.**

~*Donny*~

Where am I?

Why is the light so bright in here?

When did I get into this room, or these clothes?

What did I do?

It comes rushing back to me suddenly, what I did as D.Y. All of those people. Oh God.

I feel the rush of adrenaline as my knife cuts their fragile skin, their screams breaking the still night air around us. I feel myself straddling their helpless bodies, bringing the knife onto them again and again, lapping up the sweet taste of their fear.

I see myself being taken by the people in white. They drag me into the van, and take my beautiful knife. They drag me down long, white corridors and shove me into a white room. Somewhere they changed my clothes.

What have I done?

_.: Tech :._

_ I peer into the room. I`ve been charged with taking care of this person. They told me he`s very violent, and I should watch out._

_ "Hello? Donny?" I ask._

_ He looks up at me, his dark brown eyes filled with remorse. "Yes?" He asks miserably._

_ I smile gently at him. "I`m Tech. I`m going to be taking- I mean, helping you." I stumble._

_ He stares at me for a moment, then says, "Am I in an asylum?"_

_ I just watch his eyes for a while. He doesn`t look crazy. "Yes." I finally tell him. For some reason I don`t feel like lying to the poor guy._

_ We just look at each other for a while, and then he sighs heavily, and gets to his feet. He offers me his hand to shake. "I`m Donny, but you already know that."_

_ I cautiously shake his hand. "I`m Tech, but you know that."_

_ He chuckles humorlessly, before releasing my hand and nodding. "How old are you, Tech?"_

_ I think for a moment, then decide to tell him whatever he wants to know. Nothing bad could come of it, right? "I`m eighteen."_

_ He nods again. "I`m nineteen. It`s pretty cool that we`re so close in age. But aren`t you a little young to be working here?"_

_ Eh, that`s a touchy subject for me. "Yeah, I guess I am. But I`m really just an intern."_

_ Donny nods yet again. He does that a lot, it seems._

~*Donny*~

I have to admit, I`m the slightest bit attracted to Tech. Maybe it`s his awesome golden eyes.

But I find that I also love how cautious he seems, it kind of excites me. He`s taller than me, by just a hair. That makes me a bit unhappy, but it also makes me more attracted to him.

I`m suddenly curious about something. "Hey, you got a girlfriend?"

He seems a bit surprised by the question, but answers nonetheless. "No. I, uh... I`m still deciding which team I`m batting for." He blushes a deep crimson.

I chuckle at his obvious embarrassment, and I`m kind of surprised that he told me that much. "Well then. I`m also currently single." Then I realize how that might sound. "Not that I`m trying to-" I start, but he starts giggling.

I raise an eyebrow at him. Really? He`s a giggler? Well, I do have to admit, it`s kind of adorable. He`s like a little kid.

Tech stops himself. "I`m sorry. I know you aren`t trying anything."

Then I get another idea. Let`s see if he`s interested at all. "I might be... if you want me to be." I say suggestively.

He blushes deeply at my words, and giggles again. "Oh- I- uh..." He doesn`t finish, just giggles.

Yep. He`s definitely at least slightly interested.

_.: Tech :._

_ Oh God, I`m giggling._

_ I must admit, I am a bit interested, but he`s my patient! I can`t have relations with my first patient!_

_ Then I feel his hands slowly rubbing my shoulders._

_ Oh God... he`s so good at this. His hands are like magic. Oh God. How is he so good at massages?_

_ His hands slide down my back, slowly working out the knots. Jesus Christ. This feels amazing._

_ Now his hands are on my lower back, his thumbs rubbing in circles on the small of my back, while his fingers massage my hips._

_ He pulls me back towards him. I`m pressed against his chest, his arms holding me in place._

_ I giggle, and look at him. His dark brown eyes are smoky and lustful._

_ I can feel something poking me in the small of my back. Oh my God._

_ That actually turns me on._

~*Donny*~

Tech looks at me innocently, his golden eyes wide, and a playful smirk on his face.

I`m totally turned on by him, it`s embarrassing.

He`s still looking at me, and I quickly spin him around, pressing him against the wall and smashing my lips into his.

He groans slightly into the kiss, and he slides his hands up underneath my shirt, running his hands over my chest.

I take that as his approval, and lick his lips, asking for permission.

He happily grants it. I explore his mouth, and wrestle our tongues.

Tech pulls my shirt off, and I pull his off.

Neither of us notice the trickle of blood running out of the side of my mouth as I go to kiss his neck.

**#^D.Y.^#**

** I feel his lust. But mine must me stronger than his. I am stronger than he is.**

** I get rough with Tech. I feel his lust, too. He wants me so badly.**

** I want him, too.**

** I pull his pants off, and mine, as well. I stare at his body. He`s well-built. Not grossly muscular, but not scrawny either. I can be rough without hurting my little toy too much.**

** I pull him to my bed, and cover his soft flesh in bite marks and bruises, marking him as mine.**

** He loves it, he wants more.**

** I`ll give him more.**

_**FLASH-FORWARD**_

_.: Tech :._

_I fall back onto the sheets, and Donny pulls me close to him._

_ He holds me as I breath heavily, and he strokes my hair, giving me a light kiss on the forehead as I doze off._

_ I dream of his lust-filled gaze._

_ When I wake, Donny is up and dressed, and he is watching me, a smile on his face._

_ "It`s still the middle of the night." He tells me. "Your shift ends soon."_

_ I take his hand. "I don`t want to leave." I complain._

_ He kisses my forehead. "Well, you have to leave if you want to come back and do this again tomorrow. I`ll act as crazy as possible to keep myself here for you." He leans in and whispers in my ear, "I can`t wait."_

_ He stands and then throws my clothes at me. "Get those on, you can`t go around naked."_

_ I blush, but get dressed quickly, then look at myself, and around the room. "I think we should probably clean up in here." I comment._

_ Donny chuckles, then takes me into his arms. "We can do that in a bit, Tech." He kisses me, and I accept it with a smile._

_ This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship._


End file.
